


Proving you wrong.

by TheTrueFro



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: A mild amount of swearing, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Past Abuse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Alexis is in deeply over her head. All she wants is to find her son but along the way she finds something that she thought didn't exist. People who honestly love and care for her. Hopefully this time it will last.





	

As soon as the door of her cryo pod opens, Alexis fall out of it onto her hands and knees. Coughing she looks around at the other pods to see who else is waking up, she purposefully avoids looking at the pod in front of her. She pales upon noticing that she is the only one. Standing up she goes to the pod next hers and finds that the person who was in there is cold dead.

"What was Vault-Tec hoping to achieve here?" Alexis asks. The silence is her answer. She then steps over to the pod that holds her husband. She opens the his pod and looks at the body. The look of surprises in his eyes and the round hole in his forehead reminding her of the person who took her son. Slipping the ring off Nate's finger she turns to door. "You always said till death do we part but I think we both thought it was going to be me who pasted away not you. I must say I prefer this over you being the one who gets to survive." She says as steps towards the door.

"Did you think you could ever be rid of me?" Nate's voice mocks from inside her head. "I'm in here where I can always remind how no one will ever love you. I bet Shaun will grow up to be just like his father." Alexis scowls at this as she follows the path back the way she came after the bombs fell.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Now for once shut up." Alexis responds as she reaches the door to the exit. She pushes the door open button but it doesn't work. "Going to have find a way around." She says aloud. Turning around she spots another door to her left. Going through she comes across a table with a baton on it. Picking it up she jumps slightly upon seeing the Cocker Spaniel sized roach on the other side of the window.

"Oh look it's your sister." Nate's voice mocks. Alexis growls at this. Turning away from the table she spots a little security station. Searching it, she finds a working terminal. Booting up she reads through the entries.

"Interesting, apparently the security wanted to leave but the Overseer didn't let them. This led to a rebellion. No idea what came next." Alexis says aloud.

"You realize I'm in your head right? I know what you know and I don't really give a damn." Nate replies dismissively.

"I didn't ask you to hang around in my head, if you don't want to be in there leave so I can finally be free of you." Alexis says stepping away from the computer. Nate gives a chuckle as Alexis enters the reactor room. Alexis pulls out the security baton and swings it at the giant roach, killing it in one hit. She does the same to other.

"You do understand that I'm just a figment of your imagination created by your messed up mind, right? Just a little voice in your head that reminds you that you deserved all that I did to you." Nate tells Alexis. Alexis doesn't respond until she enters the Overseer's office.

"I know that now shut up! I need to think." She replies angrily. Sighing she sits down at the desk in the center of the room and boots up the terminal. Scanning through the entries she learns that the Overseer responded to the rebellion by taking away everyone's guns and enacting a food restriction. The terminal also mentions something called a cryolator. After opening the escape door, Alexis grabs the 10mm pistol on the desk before heading over to the display case on wall. Examining the lock Alexis let's out an exasperated sigh. "Even if I had any bobbypins the lock is to tough for me right now. I'll be back for you later." Alexis promises looking at the gun.

"And now you are talking to a gun. I must have really messed you up mentally." Nate says with a chuckle. Alexis doesn't reply, instead she loots the Overseer's living quarters. In the bedside table she finds blueprints for modifications to vaultsuits that make them able to withstand more radiation and energy weapon fire. As she looks around the bathroom, she spots her reflection in the mirror. Stepping up to the sink, Alexis examines her reflection. She slowly traces the large burn mark that runs down the middle of her face. Her hazel eyes examine the numerous scars that run all over her face. She runs her hand through her jet black hair and smiles, happy that it is still incredibly soft. Opening the medicine cabinet, she finds a box of bobbypins, a couple stimpacks, and a hair tie. Pulling her hair back she ties in up into a ponytail. With a sigh she continues on her escape out of the vault. After a few minutes and at least a dozen roachs later she finds the console to open the door. Smiling she slams her fist into the button.

"Pip-boy interface required." A computerized voice says.

"What the fuck is a pip-boy?" Alexis asks aloud. Strangely enough Nate doesn't reply mockingly to that question. Alexis then notices the skeleton and the weird wrist thing by her feet. Examining the wrist thing she notices that it is a pip-boy. Placing it on her left wrist she pulls out a connector and plugs it into the console and then pushes the button. An alarm sounds as the door opens. Alexis waits for the walk way to reach the otherside before sprinting across and towards the elevator. Alexis looks around for the up button but she can't find it. Stepping onto the elevator, she surprised when it starts going up. "Goodbye old life." Alexis says happily with a smile.

"Don't forget you still got me." Nate says. The smile fades from Alexis's face as the voice once again reminds her of the one thing that she wishes she could forget.


End file.
